Can't You See?
by sunshinesummer
Summary: When Edward breaks his leg he goes to the hospital, Will he meet the love of his life there?
1. Chapter 1

Can't You See?

Chapter 1

EPOV

I was almost there at the touch down but then ….

_Black_

_Edward???_

I woke up and found myself in the hospital. My father Carlisle was there. He himself was a doctor, but surprisingly he wasn't in his uniform.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be my doctor?"

Carlisle smiled and said "Well I'm not really on duty so I have Dr. Bella Swan to take care of you." He pointed at the door.

In waked the most beautiful person in the world. She was like an angel.

BPOV

"Dr. Swan," I turned around to see Dr. Cullen approaching me. Surprisingly, not in his uniform.

" My son, he is on the team of the VCU Rams in college football. He broke his leg. Can you be his doctor?"

I was very surprised at that. He could of asked any other doctor but of course I said yes.

"Well, first he is in a black out now, so I guess we have to wait till he wakes up" said Dr. Cullen.

"I'll just be there in a few seconds. What is his room number?" I asked. I needed time. I just saw a patient, so I needed a break.

"250" he replied.

"Great, see you there."

Wow I was very surprised. I'm in my residency and I was being a doctor. The hospital though i was good enough to be a real doctor while still going to classes. I work in the ER. I love it here it is just so great. Everyone is so kind and great. Especially Dr. Cullen. Every time I'm on a shift, he's there watching me taking care of patients. I;m very surprised he trusts me to take care of his son.

When I got there I entered the room,

There lying in the bed was the most glorious man I have ever seen.

EPOV

She looked so young. How in the world could she be my doctor?

"There you are, Bella." Said my father.

"Yes,"

Oh my gosh, her voice was like one of an angel's

"Nice to meet you Edward." She said.

"Y-you to, Dr. Swan" I said

"Please, just call me Bella, we are probably the same age. There is no reason for respect."

"Alright then, can you fix my leg?"

After looking at it for a while, and taking a few x-rays, she said "I'm surprised you are football player, I expected you to be a doctor like you father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

"EDDIE_KINS!" screamed a girl. What was I thinking; I was falling for one of my patients who was the most glorious man on the universe. I could I have not realized that he has a girlfriend already! How stupid can I get?

I moved out of the way so that she could run into his arms. My heart started to hurt in a way that I wish it didn't. I excused myself and basically ran to the doctor's lounge. I sat and my heart started to burn more than I would have wanted it to.

Again remind me what I was thinking. A hand came on my shoulder. It was Rosalie. She and I had been friends since the day we were born. Along with her was Jasper her twin brother. He was like a brother to me as well.

"What is wrong, Bells?" Jasper asked. Sweet guy, always caring for me.

"I think I fell in love with one of my patients. He's Dr. Cullen's son. He broke his leg while playing football in college. He is a football player, I didn't realize that maybe he has a girlfriend. I mean really it makes sense he just so..." A sob came out of my mouth. Stop, Bella, just stop!!!

"Bells, that is really funny, you fall in love with a patient. It's not like you are ever going to see him again!"

Said Rose.

"Sorry, but I already offered to do physical therapy for the guy. Meaning I have to go to their house for a month"

"Hey, we can go with you!" offered Rose. "Yeah, we are doctors, too!" said Jasper.

I thought for a moment. Jasper will make me feel really relaxed around Edward, "I think that would be ok."

"Let's go ask our favorite doctor in the whole world, DR. CULLEN!!" said Jasper as if he was on a game show. He was our favorite doctor in the whole world, but the way Jazz said made me giggle.

EPOV

Oh boy, Bella just had to be here when Tanya came. She moved out of the way so that Tanya could come and run into my arms, more like kill me.

"Excuse me." said Bella.

I wanted to stop her and tell her that I didn't love Tanya. But she left. Everyone in VCU thought that we belonged with each other. I mean I was captain of the football team, and she was captain of the cheerleading team. So that's really why we are together. I looked at my father so that maybe he could dismiss Tanya.

"Honey, Edward is not in the right state of mind to be hugged and kissed all over. He is just a little tired and needs some sleep." said Carlisle. Thank you, Carlisle. I will find some way to pay you back. Maybe I can get Emmet to get him something.

She got of me, and sat in the chair next to the bed and started telling me about the rest of the game. In walked Bella and two other blondes. They looked like they were doctors as well.

"And the one and only DR. CARLISLE CULLEN!!!" said the blonde boy. Bella and the blonde girl laughed.

"Hello Dr. Hale, both of you!" said Carlisle. Well, it looked like the two blondes were siblings.

"Carlisle, we were wondering, when Bella does physical therapy for your son, may we join her?" said the blonde girl.

" Of course! Rosalie and Bella my daughter, Alice would be delighted to meet you both. And Jasper you and Edward and my other son, Emmet, share the same interest in football." said Carlisle.

Jasper came to me and said " Hello, my name is Jasper Hale and that over there is Rosalie Hale."

" Pleased to meet you, Edward Cullen." I said weakly.

BPOV

I went home with Jazz and Rose. I was so glad that Carlisle excepted to the fact that I wanted Rose and Jazz to come.

"Kay, Bells we'll see ya tomorrow." said Jazz.

"See ya Hon." said Rose.

I went to the front door waved to them and went inside. Charlie was working at the police station late so i just fell asleep on the couch. What a day...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was really busy this weekend. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so.. **

**I was really happy that people reviewed!**

Chapter 3

EPOV

Today Bella and her friends are supposed to come for my physical therapy. Boy, I just needed to talk to her, she was on my mind ever since I came home last week. (A/N, he came home!!) I just needed to get Tanya out of the way. But how…….

" Son, forgive me but I let Tanya come over for your physical therapy, she was kind of crying on the phone so, I couldn't really say no." said my mother.

She left the room to let me scream inside. I just needed Bella and me by myself!!!

BPOV

"BELLSSSSSSSSSSS" screamed Rosalie.

It was Monday morning. BOO Monday. But I had my day off work, why was she waking me up.

"Bells, you need to hurry up, we are going to the Cullens for the therapy, remember?" said Rose.

Ugh, another chance to go see the patient that I was falling for. GREAT!!!!!!! God, I don't even want to go. I got out of bed and got ready. Jazz and Rose were outside in the car. I got in and thought God what a day today would be.

EPOV

The doorbell rang, Alice got up from the bed and Tanya stayed with me.

" Sweetheart, I am sure—" RING her phone started to ring. She excused herself. The only thing that I probably like about Tanya is her politeness, sometimes even that isn't there! UGH!!

"Darlin' I got a call, and I need to leave. Sorry, I have to leave you in the hands of _HER_" She said.

I think _HER _was Bella. Good, she was leaving though.

APOV

Poor Edward, he is so annoyed of Tanya, can't she just grasp he doesn't want her anymore. Whatever. I went to go get the door and in walked in the most gorgeous man I ever met! I introduced my self as Alice. The two woman introduced themselves as Rosalie, Rose for short, and Bella. The guy had a touch of a southern accent, his name was Jasper, God this guy was cute. From behind me, Emmett came, he introduced himself. He and Rose got a little lovey, I swear they must have exchanged numbers.

BPOV

OH MY GOSH!!!! I understand the fact that doctor cullen is rich after seeing his house. We rang the door bell, a spiky haired girl by the name of Alice answered. Her older brother, Emmett came from behind her. He and Rose must have really got some electric shock because I swear she gave him her number. Same thing with Jazz and Alice.

"Bella, why don't I show you to Edward's room." Said Alice.

"Yeah, and why don't me and Jazz stay behind" said Rose.

Just when I was about to interfere and defend my self Alice started dragging me to his room.

When we got there she basically threw me inside and closed the door.

It was just me and him, I swear I blushed at that thought.

"So, ready to start?"

A/N

**Wow I did that chapter in like 20 min. Any way, I promise you the next chapter, they'll kiss and get a little further. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N O my gosh guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update in like forever well now you know I'm still alive**

**Any who CHAPTER 4 and the last one**

BPOV

Gosh, I was so freaked what am I going to do!

So any way I went ahead and did all the therapy junk(**im not a doctor so I don't really know what they do) **then he almost fell. I caught him before anything could possibly happen to his leg again. Then, he was so close to me. I could feel the heat off of both of our bodies, desperately wanting something. He came close to me as if wanting to kiss me. I agreed and ……

EPOV

SHE KISSED ME! HAPPY DANCE! Ok, now I sound like one of those dumb cheerleaders on my team.

"Bella I… I know we have only known each other for like a day, and I know that you think that this is probably rushing but.." She attacked me, I could really feel the passion in this kiss. Damn this girl really got a hold of me.

" I don't care" Bella mumbled. "I love you!".

"I love you, too" I said. Then, we kissed.

BPOV

After our tiny confession time filled with kissing, we went to the kitchen to get some food. There we say Alice and Jazz making out. Wow, this turned into like love day for everyone. I'm not kidding when I say everyone, Rose and Emmet come downstairs grinning like crazy. Obviously, they did something, too.

Then we all looked at each other. We started to get awkward, and then we laughed. Everyone was hugging each other. But I forgot to think of something before I thought of even kissing Edward. Edward's girlfriend, I think her name was Tanya. That's when I heard

"What the hell is going on here?!?".

EPOV

Oh crap, I completely forgot that Tanya was still my girlfriend.

What am I going to do!?!

So, me being me introduced her to everyone.

Then Alice being very much unlike Alice went up and slapped her.

GASP!!

"Guess what, you fake blonde, Edward doesn't have feelings for you so get out!" said Alice. (**Yes I know that she is strawberry blond, but there are no fake strawberry blondes that I have seen.).**

Wow I was pretty shocked! Alice has never done that ever in her life before.

"But Eddie, I know you love me" said Tanya trying to be all seductive. But then Emmet being Emmet just picked her up and basically threw out of the door.

"Wow, you guys must really ate her." Said Rosalie

"Yeah, we do." Said Alice.

Yeah, so then Mom and Dad came home and it was a happy ending for all of us. But, especially for ME!!!

THE END!

a/n

**I know that was the most terrible ending of all times in this world but hey it's done, NOT!!**

Epilogue

BPOV  
Everyone is getting married but me

Rose and Ali are making me feel worse by taking about their weddings all day long. Yes, I have gotten close enough to Edward to get him to marry me, but he just WON'T FREAKING ASK!!!!

Any who, right now we are getting ready for Ali and Jazz wedding. You know, I got to know Alice over the years ad she's a fashion freak! Her wedding is like yink (yellow and pink) galore! I mean there is yellow and pink all over the place! Heck, rose's dress is pink and mine is yellow! So yeah.

Kay so we did our speeches and all that gushy stuff. Then, Edward went up on stage and said

"Bella Swan, will you marry mw?"

"YES!!!"

That's my happy ending!

**Was that terrible!?!**

**You like yink?**

**Yeah my cousin's wedding was yink it was actually really pretty**


End file.
